Field of the Application
The application is directed to a conductive structure and an electronic device and more particularly, to a conductive structure and an electronic device having a sound-output opening.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the prosperous developments of the technology industries, electronic devices such as Notebook computers (NB), tablet computers and smart phones are frequently used in our daily life. Types and functions of the electronic devices have become increasingly diverse, and because of convenience and practicality, the electronic devices have become more and more popular and can be used for various purposes.
In order to increase the use of functions, an electronic device is generally installed with a speaker inside for playing music or audio data. In this case, a sound-output opening is disposed on a casing of the electronic device, such that sound output by the internal speaker of the electronic device can be transmitted to the outside of the electronic device. Generally, a casing of an electronic device has at least one conductive contact for transmitting conductive signals if being disposed with an antenna. However, the location on the casing where the sound-output opening is disposed can not be disposed with the conductive contact because the conductive contact will affect sound output effect easily, and therefore, the conductive contact has to be disposed in a way to avoid the location of the sound-output opening, which causes difficulty and limitation to the design.